lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Dimensions: Multiverse (iNinjago)
LEGO Dimensions: Multiverse is a add-on to LEGO Dimensions which allows cross combability for content from the original LEGO Dimensions, iNinjago's Year 3 customs and iNinjago's miscellaneous customs. Franchises LEGO Dimensions * Adventure Time * Back to the Future * Beetlejuice * DC Comics * Doctor Who * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Ghostbusters * Ghostbusters (2016) * Gremlins * Harry Potter * Jurassic World * Knight Rider * Legends of Chima * LEGO City: Undercover * Midway Arcade * Mission: Impossible * Ninjago * Portal 2 * Scooby-Doo! * Sonic the Hedgehog * Teen Titans Go! * The A-Team * The Goonies * The LEGO Batman Movie * The LEGO Movie * The Lord of the Rings * The Powerpuff Girls * The Simpsons * The Wizard of Oz LEGO Dimensions: Multiverse * Ben 10 * Bravest Warriors * Discord * Ferris Bueller's Day Off * iNinjago: The Movie * James Bond * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Kingdom Hearts * Labyrinth * LEGO Dimensions * LMMCU * Looney Tunes * Marvel * Mega Man * Men in Black * Minecraft * MonsterVerse * Nexo Knights * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Overwatch * Power Rangers * Ready Player One * Regular Show * Rick and Morty * Scribblenauts * Sherlock * Short Circuit * Spaceballs * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Stranger Things * Super Mario * The Angry Birds Movie * The Big Bang Theory * The Legend of Zelda * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Tron: Legacy * Unikitty! * Voltron: Legendary Defender * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Yellow Submarine * YouTubers Features TBA Packs Ben 10 * Fun Pack (Ben Tennyson + Rust Bucket) Bravest Warriors * Fun Pack (Chris Kirkman + Space Whale) Discord Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Fun Pack (Ferris Bueller + Ferrari) iNinjago: The Movie * Story Pack (iNinjago + TBA + TBA) James Bond * Level Pack (James Bond + Aston Martin DB5 + Bond Motorcycle) Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Story Pack (Dr. Smolder Bravestone + McDoughn’s Airplane + TBA) Kingdom Hearts * Level Pack (Sora + Gummi Ship + Sidecar Glider) Labyrinth * Fun Pack (Jareth + Ludo) LEGO Dimensions * Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO) LMMCU * Level Pack (Marty + TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (Princess Bad Piranha Plant + Piranha Plant) Looney Tunes * Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile + Daffy Duck + Hunting Trap) * Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Blast Off Rocket) Marvel * Team Pack (Iron Man + Hulkbuster + Captain America + America Bike) * Fun Pack (Bruce Banner + Commodore) * Fun Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff) * Fun Pack (Black Widow + Black Widow's Motorcycle) * Fun Pack (Hawkeye + Hover Cycle) * Fun Pack (Loki + Chitauri Chariot) Mega Man * Level Pack (Mega Man + Rush + Marine Bike) Men in Black * Level Pack (Agent J + MIB Crown Victoria + MIB Monocycle) Minecraft * Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + Crafting Table) MonsterVerse * Team Pack (Godzilla + Oxygen Tank + King Kong + Fighter Plane) Nexo Knights * Team Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + Lance + Mecha Horse) * Fun Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2) * Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) * Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Team Pack (K.O. + Jethro + Enid + Buggy) * Fun Pack (Radicles + Rad’s Van) Overwatch * Level Pack (Tracer + Slipstream + Payload) * Fun Pack (Genji + Shimada Dragon) * Fun Pack (D.Va + Meka) * Fun Pack (Reinhardt + Armor Stand) * Fun Pack (McCree + Dreadlock Gang Motorcycle) Power Rangers * Story Pack (Red Ranger + Megazord + TBA) Ready Player One * Story Pack (Parzival + The Iron Giant) * Fun Pack (Sorrento + Mechagodzilla) Regular Show * Team Pack (Mordecai + Golf Cart + Rigby + The Power) Rick and Morty * Team Pack (Rick Sanchez + Space Cruiser + Morty Smith + Snuffles) Scribblenauts * Fun Pack (Maxwell + Lily’s Globe) Sherlock * Level Pack (Sherlock Holmes + London Taxi + Investigation Board) Short Circuit * Fun Pack (Johnny 5 + Stephanie’s Snack Shack) Spaceballs * Team Pack (Lone Starr + Eagle 5 + Dark Helmet + Spaceball One) Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Story Pack (Spider-Man (Miles Morales) + SP//dr + The Super-Collider) Stranger Things * Fun Pack (Eleven + Demogorgon) Super Mario * Level Pack (Mario + Mario Kart + Yoshi) The Angry Birds Movie * Team Pack (Red + Slingshot + Chuck + Piggy Air Force Plane) * Fun Pack (Bomb + Piggy Pirate Ship) The Big Bang Theory * Level Pack (Sheldon Cooper + Shelbot + M.O.N.T.E.) The Legend of Zelda * Level Pack (Link + Epona + Spirit Train) * Fun Pack (Zelda + Phantom) The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * Story Pack (Sweet Mayhem + Queen Whatevra Wanabi + Systar Spaceship) * Fun Pack (Rex Dangervest + The Rexcelsior) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Story Pack (Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) + Green Ninja Mech Dragon) + TBA) Tron: Legacy * Team Pack (Sam Flynn + Light Cycle + Quorra + Recognizer) Unikitty! * Team Pack (Puppycorn + Puppycorn’s Tricycle + Dr. Fox + Foxhole Cloaking Molude) * Fun Pack (Hawkodile + Hawkodile’s Motorcycle) Voltron: Legendary Defender * Fun Pack (Shiro + Voltron) Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Fun Pack (Willy Wonka + Wonkamobile) Yellow Submarine * Fun Pack (Paul McCartney + Yellow Submarine) YouTubers * Team Pack (TheOdd1sOut + Indestructible Piñata + Jaiden Animations + Ari) * Fun Pack (SomethingElseYT + TBA) Levels Story Mode TBA Trivia * This add-on features every custom that iNinjago has created so far. * When Multiverse was first revealed in March 2019, The Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, Regular Show, and Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse were announced for the add-on. * In the LEGO Dimensions: Multiverse Direct for 4.29.29, Short Circuit, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, and TBA were announced for the add-on. Category:Customs by iNinjago Category:Ben 10 Category:Bravest Warriors Category:Discord Category:Ferris Bueller's Day Off Category:INinjago: The Movie Category:James Bond Category:Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Labyrinth Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:LMMCU Category:Looney Tunes Category:Marvel Category:Mega Man Category:Men in Black Category:Minecraft Category:MonsterVerse Category:Nexo Knights Category:OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes Category:Overwatch Category:Power Rangers Category:Ready Player One Category:Regular Show Category:Rick and Morty Category:Scribblenauts Category:Sherlock Category:Spaceballs Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Category:Stranger Things Category:Super Mario Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Characters Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Tron: Legacy Category:Unikitty! Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory Category:Yellow Submarine Category:YouTubers